Gerard Valkyrie
Summary Gerard Valkyrie (ジェラルド・ヴァルキリー, Jerarudo Varukirī) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "M" - The Miracle, as well as one of Yhwach's Schutzstaffel (親衛隊, Shatozusutaferu; German for "Protective Echelon", Japanese for "Elite/Imperial Guards"). Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 6-C | At least Low 6-B | Unknown Name: Gerard Valkyrie Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy, Sternritter, Schutzstaffel and Heart of the Soul King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, Agility, Stamina, Reflexes, Flight, Reishi Manipulation, Master Swordmanship, Immense spiritual power, Spiritual awareness ,Regeneration (Mid) Attack Potency: Likely Island level (Could face a Senjumaru clone) | At least Small Country level+ (Traded blows with shikai Kenpachi and injured him) | Unknown Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling (Should be equal to the others Schutzstaffel members and should be far superior to the Female Sternritter who could perform a Massively Hypersonic+ feat.) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class 50+. Likely higher due to his size | Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Class EJ | At least Class ZJ | Unknown Durability: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Stamina: High Range: Extended range with his sword Standard Equipment: Sword and Shield Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Miracle (奇跡, Za Mirakuru; Japanese for "Miracle"): Upon having physical damage inflicted on him, Gerard can convert the damage into physical size increases for his body, which he refers to as his "Godly Size"(神の尺度, Kami no Saizu; Japanese for "Godly Scale"); his strength and durability receive proportional increases as well. If inflicted with grievous injuries, Gerard can become gigantic, towering over nearby buildings and other combatants, and becomes strong and durable enough to smash buildings with a single blow, deflect Senbonzakura with his hand, and blow away his opponents with his breath. Upon transforming into his Godly Size form, any injuries he has incurred seemingly disappear. If Gerard loses a limb, it will automatically be reformed in a flash of light with visible veins and will be even stronger. This ability is not actually a true Schrift granted by Yhwach's blood, but rather an ability Gerard has always possessed. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi, such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. * Hirenkyaku Expert: Gerard is highly skilled in the use of this technique, attacking in a quick succession to Senjumaru Shutara without any opportunity to react. Immense Strength: With a single swing of his sword, Gerard effortlessly blew a hole through the Vestibule Road in the Soul King Palace with ease, and later damaged part of Kirio Hikifune's Tree of Life with only the force generated by his sword swing. He later leaped from one branch of the reformed Royal Realm to another, covering the tremendous distance in a single bound. Spirit Weapon Heilig Bogen (神聖弓, Hairihhi Bōgun; German for "Holy Bow", Japanese for "Sacred Bow"): Gerard's preferred weapon takes the form of a black, double-edged sword. * Hoffnung (希望の刀, Hofunungu; German for "Hope", Japanese for "Sword of Hope"): Gerard's favored weapon manifests in the form of a black, double-edged sword with a black hilt. Its guard is V-shaped and has a star in the center. Gerard commonly stores it in his shield when he is not using it. It is powerful enough to easily shatter Senjumaru Shutara's needle and durable enough to withstand a direct clash with Kenpachi Zaraki's Nozarashi while only sustaining a small nick in the blade. ** Damage Reflection: If Hoffnung is damaged in any way, the combatant who damaged it will suffer injuries in return; for example, a small nick in the blade will result in a disproportionately large cut in the opponent's body. Quincy: Vollständig Gerard's Quincy: Vollständig grants him white, feathery Reishi wings and a halo in the shape of a star-like Quincy Zeichen floating above his head. Key: Pre-Auswählen | Base | Quincy: Volständig Note: As of recent events, a majority of his abilities remain unknown. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Humans Category:Sternritter Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Chi Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Hax Category:Size-Shifters Category:Sword Users Category:Quincies